


Series Timeline

by OneForMischief



Series: The Misadventures of Darcy Lewis and Agent Not-So-Dead [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneForMischief/pseuds/OneForMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a timeline for this series, since a couple of people asked me for one. DO NOT READ THIS FIRST because it contains MASSIVE SPOILERS for currently posted parts of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Series Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Items in italics are Loki/Victor plot points which were revealed later than they occurred.
> 
> Up to date as of 4/9/2014 (Ch. 32 of Arc).

**Pre-‘Verse**

Tony Stark is born – May 29, 1970

Clint Barton is born – January 7, 1971

Edwin Barclay dies – 1975

Tony Stark goes to MIT, Darcy is conceived – August 1985

Darcy is born and adopted by the Agents Lewis – May 29, 1986

Howard and Maria Stark die in a car accident – December 17, 1991

Coulson dies – Mid-May 2012

Darcy gets her iPod back – early June 2012

* * *

 

**Agent Not-So-Dead**

Sees Coulson – September

Confronts him – October

Training – November, December

Geno Moretti – January

Staying in Stark Tower – Early February

* * *

 

**From Wakanda With Love**

The old fashioned meet-cute – Late February

_Loki dies – Early March_

_The Norns decide to send Loki back - Mid-March_

Attends temple at Ramonda’s invitation – Late April

Darcy and T’Challa kiss/Darcy and Abeni move into the palace – Mid-May 2013

Darcy & Ramonda at the market/start of the rainy season – Early June 2013

Abeni dies/the cubs are born – Late June 2013

The cubs are named – Late August 2013

_The Norns finish showing Loki her past lives and send her where she asks to go, assigning her a mission - Mid-September_

The cubs are presented/the proposal – Late October 2013

_Victor establishes Loki’s “Lara” ID and adds her to his credit card and other accounts – Early November_

The Avengers arrive in Wakanda – Late November 2013

_Victor removes Kristoff Vernard from his credit card – Late November_

_Loki fears for her safety near Vernard and Victor relocates her to an apartment in Manhattan – Early December_

The wedding – December 14, 2013

* * *

 

**The Bullet And The Blade**

_Victor kills Kristoff Vernard – Christmas 2013, an hour after Darcy and T’Challa leave_

Darcy leaves Chicago to bring James home – Christmas 2013

_Victor shows up at Loki’s apartment to apologize – very early in the morning on December 26, 2013_

Darcy shoots Phil – December 26, 2013

_Loki/Lara gives birth to Hela at the hospital Phil and Darcy have been transported to – December 28, 2013_

Darcy wakes up in the hospital – December 30, 2013

Darcy divorces T’Challa, gets promoted to Agent 59, becomes an Avenger, and goes home – New Year’s Eve, 2013

The Press Conference – January 1, 2014

* * *

 

**Arc**

Shuri is put in charge of training the Avengers/becomes The Black Panther – January 8, 2014

Darcy dreams about Kate Bishop – January 18, 2014

Mystery Girl/Loki/Lara hijacks the simulation; Joanna/Vili realizes that he sister’s child is alive – March 1, 2014

Tony’s Mardi Gras Benefit Masquerade for Hawthorne Academy (Loki reveals herself to the team) – March 4, 2014

Phil and Tony compare intel on Lara von Doom – March 7, 2014

Clint and Lara/Loki have coffee and he meets Hela – March 14, 2014

Tony talks to Cassie Lang – March 17, 2014

Loki tells Clint that Shuri should kill the men who attack Kate – March 18, 2014

Kate is attacked/Loki kills her attackers – March 20, 2014

Serum 27 fails to counteract the S.S.S. – March 25, 2014


End file.
